Merely This, and Nothing More
by Bernarde
Summary: I realized that there is not nearly enough Raven loving, and what with the abundance of character-themed one-shot collections, I came to the only conclusion. Whom do YOU want to see loving up on everyone's favorite birdman?
1. Fine Print GangrelxRaven

**Title: **Merely This, and Nothing More**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating:** Guess.**  
Summary:** I realized that there is not nearly enough Raven loving, and what with the abundance of character-themed one-shot collections, I came to the only conclusion. Whom do YOU want to see loving up on everyone's favorite birdman?

**Warning (for this chapter specifically): **Squeasy things, such as: blood, non-con, all the things I normally write about. You should be used to this by now, yeah?

**Note: **Today's couple was brought to you by: **MischaPallasAthenaKitsune**.

**-_-_-_-**

He laughed to himself as the monitor announced the results. His fingers closed around the bowl of his glass, lifting the delicate vessel to his lips. The liquid washed warmly down his throat and he relished the heat that collected in his belly. A smile curled over his face and he waited. He knew it was only a matter of time...

**-_-_-_-**

Sifting a hand through his tightly-woven braids absently, every vein in his body tight, he cursed. He never thought that his Flock would fail him as badly as they had this evening. It was a simple match - how could Edge and Christian beat the Harris brothers so damn easily?

It had been a dumb bet, he had to admit, but the other man had brought it up and he was not one to resist a competition. They were watching some of the new guys spar and Gangrel had turned to Raven, his eyes hidden behind those stupid mirrored glasses, and proposed:

"I would believe that you have complete faith in your...." he chuckled, "little 'Flock'"?

Raven had raised his brow, wondering what the other man was getting at.

"Yeah, you have an issue with it?" He took the stance of offense, as was typical of him. He's not a big fan of defense - it leaves one too weak.

"The shepherd believing in his sheep, rather than vice versa," Gangrel clucked, laughing darkly once more. Raven looked at his face - fat and smirking - and wanted to bury his fist in it.

"You think your blond bitches are better? They wrestle like women... but that makes sense. Have you seen the hips on Christian?"

Gangrel's face remained stoic and Raven fumed - he couldn't tell if his jab had affected the broad man.

"Perhaps we should put them to a test then, Mr. Levy."

"Raven," he corrected.

"Indeed. Well then, why not have my... 'bitches'... fight against your sheep? Or would you rather I call them your fowl?"

Raven couldn't help the glare that creased his face at that point, looking at the snide asshole sitting beside him.

"Sure, why the fuck not. What should we bet for?"

"Hmm... the winner gets the loser as a slave for one evening?" A slave? Raven snickered on the inside, imagining how he could humble and debase Gangrel, how he could wipe that greasy smile right off his greasy face.

"Deal."

"I shall see you again soon, Mr. Levy," the blond rose, extending his hand to shake. The birdman glanced at him in disgust, but shook the offered hand - he noticed that the hand felt like a dead fish, but tried to dismiss it.

"Of course, Mr. Heath," he spat, and watched the other man leave.

Raven figured that 'Grel would regret it, but here he was, pacing the lower levels of the arena. He couldn't break his word - they had shaken on it. Raven would not go back on a shake - that was a felony as far as masculine etiquette was concerned.

Finally, with a sigh, he resigned himself and rang the elevator.

This was gonna suck. He'd have to beat the shit out of Ron and Don later...

**-_-_-_-**

Gangrel couldn't stop the smile when he heard the knock. He threw a glance at his boys, Edge and Christian, sitting prettily on the couch watching television. Without a word, Christian rose to his feet, going to the door and opening it.

Raven stood there, anger written clearly on his face and tangibly emanating from his body. His fists were clenched, his boots whunking on the floor as he entered.

"Well," he spat, "Seems your bitches won, Gangrel. So here I fucking am. What do you want?"

The broad man laughed. "Edge, Christian, scamper if you would. I have... business to attend to."

Obediently, sharing a questioning glance, both men rose and left, the door clicking quietly after them.

Gangrel stood, his eyes still masked behind his glasses as he approached his opponent. Raven felt uneasy, quickly hiding it behind a wall of rage.

"What the fuck do you want, David?" he taunted, spitting Gangrel's birth name like a curse.

Gangrel drew closer, pressing himself to Raven's side, his lips brushing the other man's ear:

"You will give yourself to me sexually," he whispered. Raven jerked away, surprise replacing his anger.

"I'm no faggot, you sick fuck. You want to put it in someone's ass, you fuck your bitches," he snarled, watching Gangrel carefully.

The younger man laughed, "You agreed, Mr. Levy; the loser is a slave to the winner for one evening. There were so specifications beyond that."

"That doesn't mean I'm letting you butt fuck me."

"Such colorful vernacular, Scott," Grel drew close, his broadness and stance almost managing to intimidate the birdman.

Raven bared his teeth, unknowingly taking a few steps back as the other approached. Then Gangrel stopped, raised his hand - and removed his glasses.

Raven froze - the blonds' eyes were piercing silver, gleaming in the dim light of the Brood's personal locker. He felt as if he were shackled to the ground, unable to move as Gangrel pressed his body flush to Raven's, backing him into the wall as he captured the shocked man's mouth with his own.

He barely was able to process as the cool tongue plunged past his lips, teeth clicking against his own as Gangrel kissed him roughly. There was nothing sensual about it, nothing erotic - it was a power play, and nothing more.

As quickly as he had frozen, Raven came back, his hands wedging against the other man's chest and pushing him back roughly. He tried to kick, but his leg was caught easily - Gangrel twisted the ankle harshly, forcing Raven to go with it and tumble to the floor in order to avoid his ankle being snapped in half.

"You wish to play this way? So be it," Grel hissed, kicking Raven swiftly in the ribs. The prostrate man gasped in pain, trying to right himself onto his feet. Gangrel was too quick, however, planting a large, booted foot in the middle of Raven's chest. Effectively pinned to the floor, the birdman scratched and tore at the flesh, but Gangrel seemed to feel no pain.

In one movement, he had straddled Raven's chest, his hands capturing the other man's wrists and completely rendering him unable to move. Again, he forced their lips together, trying to establish his dominance over the older one. Raven tried to bite but found himself somehow unable to properly do so. The kiss broke with a fierce intensity and Gangrel started to lick Raven's face. He turned away, trying to escape the odd gesture, but realized all too late that, by doing that, he left his neck open.

A hoarse scream echoed from his throat as Gangrel drove razor-sharp fangs into the soft flesh, who immediately moaned as scalding blood filled his mouth. Raven bucked desperately, trying to escape the predator atop him, but it was no use - Gangrel was way too strong, stronger than he ever had been in the ring.

Purring as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the scarlet aphrodisiac, Gangrel finally pulled away. Raven glanced at his attacker, seeing the blood covering his face, and felt a flash of indignity. He couldn't believe he was pinned like this!

Again lips pressed to his, the warm tongue slipping into his mouth - and Raven flinched as he tasted his own blood. He felt a fire in him suddenly ignite and he couldn't help the whine that slipped past his lips, muffled by their violent kiss. Sharp fangs nicked his sensitive skin and he whimpered when fresh blood welled up.

Gangrel smiled wickedly as he felt Raven giving in, kissing back, the strong body beginning to undulate beneath him. On a hunch, he let Raven's wrists go, instead stroking and rubbing his face and shoulders. He moved to kiss down Raven's jaw line, but then Raven seemed to remember where he was and promptly resumed fighting.

He swung a punch and this time it landed - right in the side of Gangrel's head. The force dragged the fangs halfway across Raven's face and he hissed as pain - and blood - blossomed. The younger man rolled for a moment, almost losing his balance, but quickly regained it.

"Get off of me, you fucking fag!" Raven shouted, and was silenced by a backhand. He bared his teeth and lunged up with a strength that surprised even himself, upsetting Grel and flipping them over. This time it was he who attacked, biting the other man as hard as he could. Gangrel sighed with content, his whole chest vibrating as Raven's teeth slashed open the skin just above his collarbone.

Again that taste exploded in his mouth and again Raven lost himself, drowning in the heavenly copper flavor. He dissolved into a mess of hungry murmurs, and if Gangrel weren't so busy luxuriating in the pleasure that resulted, he would have been chuckling at how the birdman had broken down. This is what he had wanted - to break Raven, and while this wasn't quite what he had had in mind, it was better than nothing.

Raven suddenly kissed the blond, the dominator now, his hands running down the broad chest as he asserted his alpha status. With a mighty push, Gangrel changed their positions, his hands clawing up under Raven's shirt and pulling it off. Alpha status, indeed.

"I'm fucking... serious," the brunet groaned as sharp nails caught his nipples, tweaking them. That warm mouth found the sunken part at the base of his throat and sucked eagerly, but Raven's hands tangled themselves in the long hair and he pulled back fiercely. With a howl, Gangrel's head wrenched back and Raven managed to reverse their positions once more. "I don't take it, Gangrel... I don't think you realize that," he whispered, "I'm no bitch, least of all a bitch for your fucking haughty ass."

He was caught off guard when Gangrel laughed.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"It's nothing, my dear Scott. You are just..." he chuckled again, "It's hard to take you seriously when your face is flushed, you have lost your shirt, oh... and the very prominent arousal in your jeans."

Raven then realized, with a sickening lurch in his belly, that he did indeed have a raging hard on that longed for... something.

"Perhaps you are so upset because you are in denial... that you are a 'fag' as well?"

"Fuck you!" Raven socked him in the face, but it did nothing to remove that shit-eating grin. "You son of bitch!" He punched him again, but this time Gangrel caught the fist in his wide hand.

"Not so fast, Mr. Levy," he laughed, "You really aren't very good at this game, are you?"

Somehow, faster than Raven thought was possible, Gangrel bucked up and got them both to their feet. The way he moved, shoving Raven up against the wall and pinning him, anyone would have thought that he wasn't quite human.

And those eyes... boring into Raven's now as he brushed their lips together. "I knew you would fight," he murmured, "That's why I made the bet... nothing will be as sweet as taking your precious pride. Maybe then you will lose your cocky attitude, hmm?"

"You fucking - mmpf," the angry words were cut off as he was spun about, a hand clapped over his mouth as he was bent, forcefully, over the couch. He felt those strong hands pulling at his belt and he kicked back. He actually managed to catch the blond, who groaned, but then Raven stilled. It seemed that Gangrel's favorite weapon was his teeth, and the older man was unable to move when he lashed out once more.

Reveling in the sweet pain that spread through his neck and into his body, Raven barely noticed that his pants were yanked down. When the fangs finally retracted, he heard the buckle of Gangrel's belt and stiffened.

"No!" His cry turned into a scream - it felt like he was being split in two, and he knew exactly what was happening. He grit his teeth, trying to buck Gangrel off, but the pain consumed him.

The overwhelming heat that surrounded him felt like all of the world's pleasure condensed into one place. Gangrel moaned, long and loud, as he sank deep into Raven's unwilling, writhing body. He knew that Raven would fight until the bitter end, but that made it all the better. Almost immediately he began to drive into the warm form, each movement stealing more of his victim's pride.

Gangrel pressed himself tighter to Raven to hold him still more effectively, one arm wrapped around the muscled chest while the other tangled in the mess of braids. The latter was more for balance than to keep Raven from escaping, helping the blond to keep his footing as he roughly fucked the screaming man.

"You... son of a..." Raven's muffled cries came through gritted teeth, his forehead furrowed in pain, his face buried in the dirty cushions of the couch. He could barely breathe, and the agony striking through him with each of Gangrel's movements was mind-blowing.

"Take this... as a lesson... you stubborn little man," Gangrel panted, his words coming in time with each snap of his hips. Raven could only reply with a curse, whimpering suddenly as he felt a weird explosion of pleasure. The attacker had slipped a little, changing his angle, and -

Raven moaned again, his hands clenching fistfuls of the sofa, as that pleasure sparked again. Gangrel instantly recognized the sound and held his position, thrusting quickly to elicit more cries. It worked - the victim began to wriggle, but not in pain.

"You like this?" Gangrel murmured, "You like being fucked?"

"No!" The reply was a little hard to believe, considering it ended in a drawn out sob. Freeing the tight braids from his fingers, Grel reached down to find Raven's member - as he had expected, it was hard, pulsing against his hand.

He curled his long fingers around the shaft, pumping his unwilling mate in time with his thrusts. Raven was reduced to a mess of pleased whimpers, the faint remaining tinges of pain only adding contrast to the increasing bliss.

Gangrel knew he couldn't last much longer, but was determined to break Raven fully. He tightened his grip, quickening his pace, and as he felt Raven's body tensing, he knew he had won.

Wrenching his face free from the confines of the sofa, Raven announced his orgasm with the intensity of a freight train. His body coiled in upon itself and he came, the warm liquid spilling over Gangrel's fingers.

As Raven climaxed, his insides clenched down hard on the invading length and Grel knew it was over. Rearing up and raking his fingers down the sweaty back, he emptied his seed as deep into the other man as he could, groaning as the last drops were pulled from his body.

He was still for only a minute before yanking away. Raven fell to the ground like a bone-less mess, panting as he was awash in the ocean where he could not discern what hurt and what didn't anymore. He barely noticed Gangrel getting dressed, but then a strong hand grabbed his chin and he was forced to look into those silver eyes.

"Remember, Raven... always read the fine print," Grel snickered darkly, "Because you never know what your agreements will bring, hmm?"

And then he was gone.

**-_-_-_- Reviews greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**

Want to get in on this? Just message me (don't leave a comment, I don't think we're allowed to do that anymore) with whom you want to see Raven with next... and you should probably include who tops/bottoms...


	2. The Holy Madman RavenxPunk

**Title: **Merely This, and Nothing More**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating:** Guess.**  
Summary:** I realized that there is not nearly enough Raven loving, and what with the abundance of character-themed one-shot collections, I came to the only collection - that there should be a Raven one. Whom do YOU want to see loving up on everyone's favorite birdman?

**Warning (for this chapter specifically): **Not anything out of the ordinary, I don't think. Well, except for the whole thing where I made up most of the contents of the match itself 'cause all I've got for it is pictures... :D

**Note: **Today's couple was brought to you by: **KimberAnnBRAND**. Also, the referenced match actually happened. For reals. I haven't seen it (except for a few clips), and I couldn't find it online, so... yeah. If anyone finds the link, they should DEFINITELY tell me...

**Special Note:** Yeah yeah, I don't update enough, blah blah... I go through this every time.

**-_-_-_-**

He wrapped the thick chain around his fists, pulling hard and slamming Punk into the wall. The resulting blow knocked the wind out of the younger male, causing him to gasp for breath as he crumpled to the floor.

Something told him he deserved this. Something told him that Raven had been planning this for a long, long time.

Something in the way Raven's eyes flashed, something in the way his hands grabbed him rougher than usual, something in the way that the cold steel of the chain felt more shocking than it probably should have.

"Scott -" he wheezed, quietly, just enough to be heard as a hand wrapped around his throat and pulled him to his feet, "Scott."

Raven was having no part of it, and forced Punk into position for a particularly brutal face-buster before pounding him into the turnbuckle. Punk groaned, feeling something in his face break, and slumped against the ropes. He heard the audience screaming, but just barely - it felt more like he and Raven were the only ones in existence right now. Right now as he dealt with this punishment for an offense he didn't know he committed.

"Swear to God, Phil," Raven hissed as Punk stood. The younger man braced himself against the ropes for a moment and just stared at his opponent. He felt his strength gather as those mahogany eyes bored into him, and he took in a breath as he leaped up. He used the chain as leverage to crack Raven's face against his bare shins and he heard the other man groan. Leaning back, he landed to the mat once again with a solid _whack_ and couldn't believe when he was rolled onto his belly.

Raven had managed to get up that fast?

A knee dug into the small of his back, the pain so intense it was almost nonexistent at this point, as Raven straddled his waist and wrenched his legs up.

What the fuck, a Boston crab? Raven didn't do those...

Punk felt the breath escape him as his spine was effectively bent in half, his legs threatening to disjoint and break free of his body.

"Scott," he groaned again, tasting the sweaty canvas against his lips.

He wanted to know what he did to deserve this, but something told him that he would never know. Scott's mind was convoluted and twisted, buried under pain and trauma that his mind had created. He was a strange creature, Scott, and no one even pretended to understand him. Least of all Punk.

The last thing he remembered was twisting out of the Boston crab and somehow maneuvering to wrap the chain around Scott's neck and _pull_.

There was a muted scream in the back of his head, and then he blacked out.

**-_-_-_-**

When he woke up, he didn't know what was going on. The crowd was screaming and he was being dragged... by his neck...

The dog collar match.

"Scott...?" he managed to wheeze through a scratchy throat, but then he knew he wasn't in the ring. It was too dark - his vision focused, and he saw that Raven was leading him through the back hallways. "Where are we going?" Punk groaned.

The kilted man mumbled something lowly, but he may as well have said nothing at all. Turning a sharp corner, he yanked hard on the chain, bringing Punk to his already bloodied knees.

A strong hand, much more forgiving than the chain, clenched around his throat, and Punk coughed.

"What is your... problem?"

Raven's eyes flashed in rage, but he did not answer. Instead, he pulled Punk up to his feet, pressing him against the rough concrete wall.

"You took it from me..." he whispered, his face barely a half inch from Punk's, his breath heavy and laden with alcohol.

"... What...?" Punk was lost, and as he gazed into those eyes, he realized. Raven was lost to reality right now, swimming in hallucinations. His own metaphysical prison that he had created. And now Punk had to suffer for it. Realizing this, Phil knew he was in some serious danger here. "Raven - Scott - please, listen to me, you're not -" A smart backhand to the face quieted him and Scott just looked at him with those somber eyes.

"My name is Raven. Don't call me that... _Scott_... again."

"I didn't take anything from you."

"Yes you did!" Fire filled his eyes and he slammed Phil against the wall. Obviously reasoning with him was a terrible, terrible idea. Phil considered crying out, but from what he could tell of his surroundings, they were pretty far in the back. He couldn't even hear cheering here. Even if he did scream, Raven would probably just get angrier...

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something warm against his face. Wait. Lips. Raven's lips... he was kissing him.

Punk shook his head, trying to pull free, but two strong hands cupped his entire head and held him still.

As much as he wanted to fight, he couldn't. He would hurt them both - and by "hurt them both", he meant "Scott would probably go nuts and kill him".

"Raven, please," he pleaded when the assailant pulled away, but he was cut off once more. A smooth tongue snuck into his mouth and he quivered as hands ran down his body and back up. He heard clanking and then the cool steel of the chain was wound around his wrists, drawing them up above his head...

He closed his eyes. He knew what was going to happen, and as much as he wanted to fight, he wasn't a complete idiot. He had a friend who worked in a mental ward - who worked with people like Raven. _You don't fuck with psychotics_, that was his mantra.

Looks like Phil would have to adhere to it now.

A soft groan escaped his mouth as Raven turned him around, letting go of his wrists, but Punk let them stay there. He didn't want to move. Rough hands caressed his back and Raven leaned in and licked his ear, whispering...

"I won't let them hurt you any longer, my little one," he murmured, touching Punk lovingly, "Give yourself to me... give me what we cannot let them take..."

Punk swallowed hard as he felt those thick fingers pulling his tights down. It wasn't like he didn't fuck guys; he was just hoping that Raven didn't go _too_ crazy... The full cheeks of his ass were palmed, squeezed, and Raven moaned appreciatively as he rubbed against Phil's naked body.

"Take me in my entity," he whispered to his motionless sacrifice, "Take me and make me holy once more."

Wet, cold, slick. Somehow Raven had produced lube, as if it trickled out of his fingers, and he eased a finger into Punk's body.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ignore that. Punk's head tilted back, his fingers grasping that blissfully frigid metal and clenching around them as pleasure sparked in him. He loved being fucked - everyone knew it, and he didn't deny it. Two fingers, slow and easy, and in the back of his mind he couldn't believe Raven was so gentle.

"Ra-Raven..." he whimpered.

"Yes, my little one, call my name as I forsake you..." Raven wasn't making any sense at all, but Punk knew it didn't matter. The fat, blunt tip pressed to Punk's entrance and he pushed back minutely, hissing in sweet pleasure as Raven breached him.

Raven took a deep breath, setting his hands on the angelic hips of his sacrifice. He eased in, feeling the creature giving itself to him, giving everything... He quickly found a rhythm, smooth and slow, more like making love than anything else.

Punk gasped with each deep stroke. No one had ever, _ever_ fucked him like this. So gently, yet powerful, driving him to the brink of insanity push by push by push...

He needed more and writhed back, trying to excite further the mentally disturbed man fucking him.

"Harder," he finally begged.

In his hazy mind, Raven understood this call and obliged, each movement of his hips becoming just that much harder.

_'Come on... come on... I'm so close...'_ Punk suddenly clenched and stilled, biting his wrist as his orgasm rushed him like the straw that broke the elephant's back.

"Cry for me, my angel," Raven declared, feeling the body tense around him, "Cleanse thyself!" He, too, could take no longer however, and with a rattling prayer came in Phil's body. He clung to the smooth back as his shaft emptied spurt by spurt, leaving him an empty, gasping mess.

Quickly he pulled back, tucking his cock back under his kilt and straightening himself up. Punk held tightly to the wall as if he held the whole earth up, and Raven heard him quietly weeping under his breath.

With a small smile to himself, Raven turned and left, knowing that Phil's sacrifice was complete, even if only he understood. But first, he needed to hide...

**-_-_-_-**

Punk came back to himself slowly. His whole body ached, but not with pain. With a... completeness. Something he had never felt before. Then he realized what had just happened - Raven had gone crazy for a few minutes and fucked him through a wall. He could feel the semen on the backs of his thighs and elsewhere.

He sighed, hoping no one had seen them. It wasn't like this sort of thing was all that uncommon, but still... Unwinding his wrists from the chains, he pulled the dog collar from his neck and let it clash to the ground. He pulled his tights back up, trying to wipe the few drops of cum from the backs of his legs. When he felt sufficiently cleaned up (whatever that meant), he headed back for his locker.

As he turned the last corner, now out of sight of where the coupling had taken place, a soft chuckle came from the darkness. Raven came from the shadows, regarding the pile of chain and leather that Punk had left behind. He knelt, taking it in his hands, staring at it like a holy relic.

And, to him, it was.

**-_-_-_- Reviews greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**

Want to get in on this? Just message me (don't leave a comment, I don't think we're allowed to do that anymore) with whom you want to see Raven with next... and you should probably include who tops/bottoms... next up is RavenxRVD for Seraphalexiel, but I always need more suggestions!


	3. Ablaze RavenxRVDxDreamer

**Title: **Merely This, and Nothing More  
**Author: **Bernarde  
**Rating:** Guess.  
**Summary:** I realized that there is not nearly enough Raven loving, and what with the abundance of character-themed one-shot collections, I came to the only collection - that there should be a Raven one. Whom do YOU want to see loving up on everyone's favorite birdman?

**Warning (for this chapter specifically): **Not anything out of the ordinary, I don't think.

**Note: **Today's couple-plus-one was brought to you by one of my favorite authors: **Seraphalexiel**.

**Special Note:** Wow, two updates in two and a half weeks?! HOLY SHIT.

**-_-_-_-**

He folded his arms across his broad body, watching silently. The other man should know he was there, but that didn't mean much. The room was oppressively dark, lit with gentle red light from the numerous cables coiled about, snake-like, ready to entangle an unwary leg or foot.

The other man was leaning against the cold metal, forehead to steel, resting. Dressed in his tights, just quietly waiting for his match. For their match.

"Quit brooding," the sound of the smaller man's voice surprised himself, but not his companion. "We're on in like twenty minutes, what are you doing down here?"

A beat of silence.

"Preparing myself," came the grating reply.

"You always do that. Come on. I know you've got your gimmick and everything, Glenn, but... do you really need to get this into it?" The moment the question left his mouth, he regretted it. This usually led to a fight - a bad one.

"Yes. Yes I do." The somber response shocked him more than an outburst would have, and he stared at the much larger athlete. Something was bothering him, Rob knew it.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"You've been hanging around with Raven again..." the voice was lonely, deject, almost ridiculous coming from the body of such a strong man. Rob instantly felt the pang of guilt slash through his abdomen.

"Glenn, it's not like that..." But it was, and he knew it, and so did Glenn. It was exactly like that. Rob took the few steps to his companion, his partner, setting a hand on the muscled back, turning him so that they were face to face.

Both of them knew it was an empty gesture, but that didn't stop them. Rob's fingers slid deftly along the thick leather of Glenn's mask, lifting it up just a few inches. Baring the soft lips surrounded by wiry whiskers.

He kissed him, chastely, but hated himself for it. He and Glenn had been together for years, but every fucking time Raven came around... He just couldn't stay away.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into Glenn's lips, then pulled away. Walked away. Just as he turned to exit the warm room, the reply came, with the tone of a man whose heart was breaking with each gasp that passed his lungs:

"I know."

**-_-_-_-**

Scott laughed, drunken but not smashed. The sharp taste of weed lingered on his tongue and Dreamer chuckled beside him. Some slut was cuddled all up next to Tommy, getting buddy-buddy with him, just longing to fuck the extreme wrestler. Scott couldn't help but cackle again - none of those girls ever made it past a blow job and a hasty escape. Dumb fucking whores.

"Hey," Tommy nudged him in the side, "Look at what the cat dragged in," he was gesturing to the other side of the bar. Raven grinned as he saw whom Tommy was pointing at -

Glenn and Rob. And not only that, but he could tell from one glance at their faces that they were fighting. Glenn turned to his lover, and they shared a few words before the bigger man walked away, leaving.

That left Rob, alone, looking around the bar for some familiar faces. Every bar within a five mile radius of the hotel the management picked always had someone in it, and that was true of this one. He spotted Scott and Tommy - Scott saw it in his eyes, and he also saw the lone man pause for a moment.

He knew exactly what Rob was thinking, because he was thinking it too. Every time they were around each other, he felt it. The pull. The need. To feel those well-defined muscles, to taste each bead of sour sweat, to hear Rob's cries.

Raven could care less about the relationship between Glenn and Rob - Rob belonged to him, on a deep and base level that 'relationships' couldn't even come close to touching. Everyone knew it... except for poor Robert.

"You asshole," Tommy muttered, seeing these emotions play out on Raven's face, "You are going to fuck with him again, aren't you?"

"I might..." Raven grinned as Rob found his way over.

"Hey guys," the dirty blonde mumbled, nodding in greeting to Tommy and barely even glancing at Raven.

"Here, you look like you need this," Scott picked up a drink from in front of him - it looked like a rum and coke - and handed it to his longtime friend. "Sit down and stay awhile," he continued, loving the awkwardness that was painted plainly over Rob's features.

Rob took the drink, seating himself on the stool beside Scott, and downed it almost in one gulp. He knew where this shit was going to lead to, and he was doing nothing to stop it...

"So how's the tag team going?" Tommy asked, pushing his whore to the side for a moment. She frowned as she teetered off his lap, but got the message and sashayed off. This didn't really change the situation though - in her stead appeared two more skanks, like magic.

"With Glenn? It's all right. It's just a tag. Nothing too special," Rob shrugged, mumbling something else noncommittally. Scott rolled his eyes to himself, carefully avoiding Tommy's gaze as he fixed himself on Rob.

"You two have been fighting again, I heard," Raven said lowly, closing the slight gap between him and the other man. Looking over, he saw that Tommy was busy with another skank - a brunette this time, and she was macking it up with him.

"Yeah," Rob sighed, signaling the bartender for another drink.

"You two are always fighting..." _When I'm around_, Raven added in his head. He knew how to get into Rob's mind, he always had, and this night would be no different.

"Sometimes, yeah," Rob reached back, fingering his ponytail and sighing. He could feel the hunger in him, great and fierce and begging for the man to his left. Every fucking time - why did he let this happen?

The hand on his knee made him tense, but he didn't move away.

"Maybe you should let me help..." Raven's lips were close to his ear, breathily ghosting words over the sensitive skin, "I know how to make you feel better, Robert..."

"Yeah."

"That all you can say, boy? Yeah?"

Rob blushed deeply, feeling for all the world like a lost little boy. Raven always made him feel like this, but... it was a feeling he lived for. He always had to be dominant with Glenn. He always had to lead his partner on, always had to hold his hand, always had to show him the ropes, always had to set the hoops up and jump through them first... Not like with Scott.

Scott, always five steps ahead, tugging him by his wrist, engulfing him in new sensations before Rob could even figure out where he was. Scott always dominated, always showed him what to do. Scott always knew what he wanted, knew what Rob wanted, knew how to get it.

Not like Glenn. Not at all like shy, cautious, wary Glenn.

"Yeah," Rob finally answered, bringing his eyes up to meet the instigator. The fire that blazed in Scott's face made him almost flinch internally, but leap forward at the same time. He longed to be in that fire again.

**-_-_-_- **

Tommy couldn't stop the roar of laughter that poured from his mouth when the other two men got up. Dumped money on the counter. Left. Not even a word to him.

Pushing the skanks away, he followed them. He would be God-damned if he let this opportunity blow by him one more time. If he hurried, he could make it. He knew Raven was headed back to their room - there was no way they could go to Rob's... Glenn was there.

Smirking to himself, he hailed a cab and sank into the cigarette-fouled vehicle. Unfolding a crisp hundred, he presented it to the cabbie.

"Get me to the hotel. A hundred bucks says traffic laws don't exist right now."

The cabbie nodded at him knowingly, "No they do not, Sir."

**-_-_-_-**

"You ready, boy?" Raven growled against his prey's face, licking the strong jaw as he forced the door open. Rob stumbled in after him, gasping and pink-faced, barely able to register as Raven thrust him up against the wall.

"Every time I come around... you get sick of Glenn's little games... you get sick of having to be the big man. Don't you?"

"Y-yes..." Rob groaned as lips found his neck, nipping, biting, pulling at the soft flesh there.

"You wish Glenn would find his nuts and own you, own you like the little boy you are..."

"Yes..."

"But he doesn't. He never has, he never will. I'm the only one who does this to you. Aren't I, Robert?" The biting had stopped, a finger curling under his chin and forcing him to look up into his tormentor's eyes.

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Raven."

The grin that took over the older man's face made Rob want to come. Raven wasn't into being called 'master' or 'sir'... he wanted to hear his name coming from your lips as he broke you.

Suddenly, a characteristic and yet out of place chuckle echoed through the room. Raven's face down-shifted, but not in anger or displeasure.

"Tommy, what the fuck do you want." It was not a question. It was a demand.

"Honestly? I wanna watch you fuck him." The third man came out of the bathroom, standing beside the two entangled against the wall. Reaching out a calloused hand to stroke Rob's pretty face. "And... I wouldn't mind fucking him, myself... if that's all right, of course." He grinned at Raven, his eyes and face full of mischief.

Raven laughed, "What about your whores?"

"Don't want whores. I want goddamn men. No one ever gets that, everyone always thinks I want the flighty bitches. No. Not what I want."

Rob watched the two men conversing, every muscle in his body tensed. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He didn't want to fuck Tommy. He wanted Raven, he wanted Scott.

Raven saw this on Rob's face, saw everything, heard everything in that panicked mind, and seized on it.

"Then fine," he said absently, interrupting Tommy's speech, "Fuck him."

Tommy stared at him. Rob stared at him. Both of them dumbfounded that he had given in so easily. He crossed his arms, standing back.

"Do I need to say it twice?" he snarled. "Go on, Tommy. Or do I need to outline how to fuck for you?"

Tommy needed no other prodding and instantly took where Raven had left off, pressing his lips to Rob's and groaning at the taste of uncertainty hanging on Robert's full lips.

Robert, however, was full-on panicking. He looked at Raven, eyes wild, and found his answer in those fiery eyes.

_Let him take you, Robert. Let me __**watch**__ him take you._

It was no secret that Tommy had wanted Rob's ass for a long, long time. And it looked like, tonight, he was going to get it.

**-_-_-_-**

Rob gasped for air as Tommy devoured him, never moving his eyes from Raven's. Raven, watching them intently, stroking himself through his jean shorts.

"Come on, Robbie," Raven sidled up to them, tangling his fingers in Rob's long hair, "Get Tommy hard... suck him off..." With shaking hands, Rob undid Tommy's pants. The hand in his hair dragged him to the floor and he was suddenly faced with Dreamer's pulsing cock.

"Suck him!" Raven's authoritative voice rang in his ear and he obliged, leaning forward to take the hard shaft into his mouth. Tommy groaned at the warm, moist heat engulfing him, leaning his head back but still keeping his eyes locked on those sweet lips.

"God, Rob..." he purred, his hands settling to Rob's broad shoulders, "Damn, you suck so well..."

Raven forced Rob's head forward, making him swallow the thick shaft down his throat. He coughed around the width, but took it, feeling a subtle thrill in his loins as he was being directed.

Rob moved his tongue and lips in rhythm, sucking and swallowing, trying to please Raven by pleasing Tommy. He didn't even like Dreamer that much, he just wanted Raven, but if he had to fuck both of them... then fine.

Soon enough he was being yanked to his feet, Raven's mouth covering his, and then he was being bent over. A cock pressed to his lips, this one wonderfully familiar - Scott's.

"That's right, boy..." Raven breathed as Rob took him gratefully, "Suck me while Tommy fucks your sweet ass. You want that?" Rob could only moan in response before squeaking as his pants were yanked down. Two fat fingers, coated in slimy lube, sank deep into his body, and Tommy laughed darkly as he fingered his fellow wrestler.

"I never knew what a little whore you were, Rob..." he groaned, and Rob felt the thick fingers leave - quickly replaced with Dreamer's even fatter shaft. Tommy gave him no time to adjust, but then again, maybe it was Raven who didn't give him time. Raven was the one directing all of this...

"That's good, Tommy... isn't he fucking tight as a cherry?" Raven groaned, forcing Rob to suck him faster.

"Yeah he is," the other man groaned, fucking Rob hard and quick. Rob gasped for air around Scott's cock, feeling his sweet spot being pressed with each of Tommy's movements. He felt lost in the shuffle, guided only by Raven's sure voice and steady hand.

Rob looked up at his anchor, finding that constant fire.

_Give yourself to me. Give everything to me, Robert. I will make you safe. I will cleanse you with flame. _

Yes, Robert thought. Yes, take everything I have. Take it! Remake me... as you see fit. Please...

He had to pull off of Raven's shaft to get a gasp of air, breathing heavily as Tommy's hips went like a piston in and out of him like... like he didn't even know what. Suddenly the older man sputtered, announcing his orgasm and emptying himself into Rob's hollow form. Rob felt the thick streams filling him, but felt no release, no relief. He still needed Raven.

"Please..." he begged, quietly, so that only Scott could hear him.

Raven knew it was time. He scooped Robert into his arms, leading him to the second, as of yet unused bed, laying him down. Kissing him, stripping him naked, biting each inch of skin that was bared to him. He took his own clothes off, so that they were nude together, the moment becoming somehow as tender as it was raw.

He bent Rob's knees up, bracing them against his chest, looking into those watery eyes as he knelt forward.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

"Yes," came the breathless answer.

He surged forward, into the quaking heat, into the paradise that was Rob's confused body. He felt his mind complete itself, and moaned at the feeling.

"Robert," he gasped.

"Scott," came the reply.

Only here did he feel complete, the blaze of his fire bounding tirelessly against the endless calm waters of Rob's personality. The two substances each their own, and yet defined by each other. He shifted his hips, angling deeper to hit Rob's spot.

Rob locked eyes with the man above him, inside him, all around him. The heat that radiated from him, the wild blaze that burned perpetually in those mahogany eyes. Rob framed the picture in his mind, framed the sensations - the fullness of having Raven inside of him, the ease of their bodies joining together and then separating again and again and again.

"Harder," he begged, and the fire obliged him. His hands clutched sweaty shoulders, and he knew he was close. "Raven," he pleaded, "Raven!"

Raven shut his eyes, focusing himself, determined to find the bottom of the ocean before releasing himself. Finally, he found it, felt the quake of Rob's thighs and heard the monstrous call that echoed from his mate's throat. Rob's climax came like a tsunami, taking the younger man fully with it, and stealing Raven in the process.

Rob's body clamped down hard on Raven's cock and he knew it was over. He grunted, nails digging into Rob's sides hard as he came into the muscled body. Pleasure obliterated all thought, all rationale, and Raven simply gave up - the only time he ever let himself do so. He relaxed, let himself float adrift in the headying mix of fire and water that remained in his mind.

**-_-_-_-**

Tommy wiped the cum from himself, taking one last look at the limbed mess that was Robert and Raven on the bed. Smiling dirtily, he curled up in his own bed, intently pleased with himself. He knew he had witnessed something that should have been forbidden to him. Hell, that shit was downright metaphysical.

_Maybe I should fuck Raven too. Hmm._

**-_-_-_-**

Rob murmured quietly, smelling Raven around him, opening his eyes to find himself surrounded by the other man's arms. He was covered in cum, he could tell, and he could feel it in his ass. Gross. But that was okay. He was with Scott.

He snuggled closer to the other man, sighing with content.

This was where he belonged, in the arms of the flame.

**-_-_-_- **

Raven felt his partner moving and grunted lowly. He felt... complete. It was a strange feeling, but he had gotten used to it. He always felt like this after they had sex. Something he only felt around Rob. At first he didn't like it, thought he was getting soft, but he had grown to like the feeling. He felt kind of bad about Glenn, but hey... fuck it.

He felt Rob snuggle closer to him, and squeezed the man in return. He felt a comfortable smile curl over his face.

This was where he belonged, in the embrace of the ocean.

**-_-_-_- Reviews greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**

Want to get in on this? Just message me (don't leave a comment, I don't think we're allowed to do that anymore) with whom you want to see Raven with next... and you should probably include who tops/bottoms... next up is RavenxJeff for BreakingFable, but I always need more suggestions!


	4. Metaphysical RavenxJeff

**Title: **Merely This, and Nothing More**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating:** Guess.**  
Summary:** I realized that there is not nearly enough Raven loving, and what with the abundance of character-themed one-shot collections, I came to the only conclusion - that there should be a Raven one. Who do YOU want to see loving up on everyone's favorite birdman?**  
**

**Warning (for this chapter specifically) - THE FOLLOWING BLURB CONTAINS A POSSIBLY MAJOR SPOILER: **Not anything out of the ordinary, I don't think. Well, drug use. The drug in question is called _salvia divinorum_ and is my favorite recreational herb. The stuff in this chapter is slightly exaggerated, but I have personally seen pretty much everything written about.****

Note: Today's couple was brought to you by: **BreakingFable**.

**-_-_-_-**

He sighed impatiently. Where the fuck was he? He had never been late before. Maybe he had backed out, maybe he had decided that what they were doing, had been doing, was too much. Too weak. He didn't know, and he didn't feel like texting him. It wouldn't help, it never did.

But he couldn't leave. He leaned against the cool brick at his back. He'd wait another ten minutes. Maybe fifteen, maybe. He didn't need this.... it's not like he needed Raven for this, he could do it himself, or with Shannon, or with one of thousands of people he knew.

Ten minutes passed quicker than he thought possible and he still found himself unable to leave. _Fuck_, he thought. _It has to be him, it's the only person I can do this with. _

Suddenly he heard a loud backfire and, sure enough, there he was, pulling the nearly-dead Jeep up to the sidewalk and looking at him expectantly, as if _he_ had been the late one.

Jeff rose to his feet, checking to make sure he had his keys and wallet. He did it any time he moved from one place to another, just a habit. He swung up into the door-less vehicle and, with another back-fire from the belligerent beast, Raven gunned into the night.

"Where were you?" Jeff asked after a few moments, glancing in the backseat. Sure enough, Raven's little bag was there. He smiled.

"Got caught up," Raven offered, and Jeff noticed just now that a cigarette dangled from his lips. He had never seen Raven smoke them before, but didn't question. Instead, he flipped out his own pack and extracted one for himself.

They pulled up to the shitty motel pretty quick and Raven grabbed the bag in the back before keying into the room in front of them.

_Yeah, we keep it classy - nothing like a fucking Motel 8 to do this shit, right?_

Jeff followed slowly, excited and yet afraid for tonight's events. It was different every time.

It must have taken longer than he thought for him to get to the room, because by the time he had gotten there Raven had everything half set up. A few candles were lit, and he was getting the ice tray out. The contents of the bag were spread out on the bedside table between the two queen size beds. Silently, Jeff sat cross legged on the bed closest to the door.

Raven came over and started dumping ice into the piece, an excellent mosaic of glass, colors and swirls in every pattern conceivable of rich green and brown.

_He always had liked earthy tones. _

Raven tucked the ice tray back in the minifridge and came back with a cool bottle of water.

"You prepared in advance?" Jeff asked. Raven simply nodded, tipping it into the piece's mouth.

"Would you like to go first this time?" the older man asked, removing his shoes and sitting down beside Jeffrey.

"Yeah."

"Oh, shit, wait." Raven was up on his feet again, digging around in the bag, and then he set up speakers. And an mp3 player. Clickclickclick. The sound of primitive drumming began to pour out around them and Raven nodded. "There we go, that's right."

"Drums this time?" Jeff asked, a stupid question really, as he picked up the little metal box and opened it. Dark, finely ground powder lay within.

"It's eighty," Raven answered his unasked question, ignoring the voiced one, and Jeff reached in for a pinch of the powder.

A flute started up from the speakers, a clay flute like Natives would use, and Jeff leaned in for the first hit. The powder created a white smoke that swirled in the pipe, the water bubbling hypnotically as he inhaled.

"Keep it in..." Raven reminded him gently, "Try not to hit so hard." Jeff paused, holding the smoke in. Already he could feel its effects beginning to spike through his mind.

"Relax. Let it take you away and into yourself," the voice was as hypnotic as the drums, and they seemed to be on the same wavelength, the same beat, as if somehow Raven was a part of the track.

Jeff exhaled and took the next hit, puffing quickly. He needed to overdose his body on it as quickly as possible, before it could metabolize.

This hit was particularly large, and he put his hand over the pipe's mouth as he sat back. He glanced at Raven and everything froze.

"Go," Jeff whispered. Raven nodded, and quick as a cobra strike he had emptied the bowl and refilled it, puffing his own hits. He was much more experienced with this herb than Jeff, and took it like he had been breathing it since birth. Jeff watched, entranced, as Raven smoked until the piece ran clear.

He settled back, and they both sat cross-legged, hands on their knees, facing each other.

"Ready?" Raven asked steadily. The look in Jeff's eyes was his answer. "Let it go."

The world froze then as he kept steady eye contact with Raven, feeling himself being pulled into those depths, depths the color of manzanita trees. That dark, rich brown, sucking him into Raven's being.

Everything dissolved until it was only him and Raven, both of them floating through an alternate universe. He saw the stars.

_Look,_ Raven pointed, _Time_.

Jeff looked, noticing that he and the other man stood on a cosmic ring seemingly comprised of diamond dust. Sure enough, hanging in front of them, a linear construct of shimmering, ever-changing colors. Jeff gasped in its beauty.

_How?_

_It is worthless to ask_, Raven shrugged, _There is no answer for it_. Jeff could only nod, and reached for Raven's hand as the ring beneath them buckled and collapsed. He felt no fear, however, and listened to the rattle of earth drums as they fell through an endless tunnel of light.

_This is inside all of us_, Raven remarked.

_I've never seen it in me... only in you._

At this, the bigger one turned, cocking his head a little. His braids rained to the side.

_You've never seen it in yourself? _

_No._

_ Do you want to?_

_ ... Yes._

Raven smiled gently and stepped closer to Jeff so that their noses touched.

_Take my hands._

Jeff complied.

_Look into my eyes. I will become your mirror - use me to find yourself._

_Are you sure this will work?_

_ You will never know unless you try._

Again, into those eyes. The dark abyss, and as he looked into his friend, it started to change. A lighter swirl from within started to come through, and the sheen grew brighter and brighter until - Raven's face changed, the features becoming a little longer, a little sleeker. The brow recessed, the eyes came forward, the nose pointed, and -

Jeff gasped. Green had replaced the brown, a magnificent emerald and he had to tilt his head back to fully grasp that he was looking at - himself.

_Raven?_

No answer, he only saw his own face and as he observed the fair skin, the strange shaved patterns, his gaze traveled upwards. There was no forehead, he noticed, only a... crystal box. A crystal box? Yes. A crystal box, and he was aching to know what it contained. Reaching out, his fingertips brushed ice, he went through it and fell.

Again, as he fell he was not afraid.

_Raven?_

Still no answer, and then he saw it. The light. This tunnel was not like the one in Raven's - Raven's had been steady, and ever-glowing. This one pulsed and colors swirled through it.

Colors - green and brown.

A window opened and he saw something he could not describe. Passionately colored, pulsing, but it hurt him to look at it.

_It's love,_ he realized.

_Love_. Raven agreed. He was suddenly at Jeff's side once more.

_My love?_

_ Yes._

_ It hurts to look at... _Jeff didn't finish the question he wanted to start.

_Only you can figure that out,_ Raven shrugged. He eyed him levelly, and as Jeff gazed into the strobing sphere before him, he realized.

_You. It's you. _

_ Do you truly think that?_

Jeff paused, wondering if that was a trick question. He turned to face his old friend, coming close to him, their noses were going to touch but at the last minute he tilted his face and inwardly gasped as their lips met.

Fingers on his shoulders, Raven's fingers, gently rubbing and relaxing as he felt his heart tighten.

_This is right,_ Jeff said without speaking.

_Then follow it_.

The drums, the flute, the rattle of the rain sticks surrounded them as he sank into Raven's lips.

_Why didn't I realize this before..._

_You weren't ready._

Hands on his back, Raven under his hands as a cool tongue brushed his. He opened easily, letting Raven in as he kissed back. The drums started a heavy, even beat, the flutes following along in a whistle like the early morning wind.

He leaned Raven back, somehow taking charge of their coupling even though Raven had always led him. His fingers twined in the soft braids, and as he reached for the hem of the other man's shirt he realized it was gone. So was his, as if their clothes had just faded.

Nails gently scraped his lightly furred chest as he kissed Raven's jaw, his neck, beneath his ear. He felt no sense of urgency, no sexual tension like he would have ordinarily. Raven murmured something, and Jeff smiled as he noticed that it perfectly matched the drum beats.

His fingers spread, touching every inch of Raven's skin. Running over the broad face, the crooked noise, the shells of his ears, the soft neck, the collarbone, the thick shoulders. He was obsessed with learning every detail of his lover's body, and slowly, as if blind, mapped each bit.

As he caressed the strong calves, looking up, he saw Raven's proud shaft pointing skyward. He longed to touch it, and leaned forward to lick it gingerly.

_Why did you wait so long to show me this?_ Jeff asked as he moved back up for a slow kiss.

_You weren't ready... how many times do I have to tell you that?_

Jeff saw two purple moons encircling each other behind the other's shoulder, and noticed that Raven and himself were once again on the celestial ring where they had been previously.

He felt something wrap around his desire and squeeze.

_Ready?_

_ Please..._

_ Let it go._

He had no choice but to cry out as his entire being was divided in two to make room for the man beneath him. But somehow it didn't feel like Raven was invading, instead it felt like he was filling a void that Jeff had never realized existed. He had always felt it, but never knew what it was... until this moment.

Warm sparks of soft brown lit in the heavens around them, and Jeff sobbed out his pleasure as Raven filled him in every way conceivable. The tide coming, in and out and in and out, drawing back and forth.

His gut slowly but surely tightened as he rocked back and forth, his eyes fixed on Raven's when they weren't clenched shut.

_I've never felt like this..._ Jeff whispered.

_Me neither,_ Raven replied and it was in the quaver of his low voice that Jeff heard the same uncertainty that he felt. They were in this together now.

He felt the heavens begin to quake, the earth shaking beneath them, the drums and flute and rain sticks rattling in an amazing crescendo bigger than all existence.

_Scott... Scott... Scott!_

Raven was silent beneath him and the ring they lay on shattered, but they remained suspended in midair. They hung there until - suddenly, suddenly, suddenly -

_Jeffrey!_

Raven's response, a bellowing roar, was such that it destroyed the celestial space they inhabited and Jeff couldn't help but scream as they both fell.

Colors flashed and swirled with increasing rapidity and then -

They landed with an earth shattering _whump_ on the bed, and Jeff looked down at Raven, panting, both of them sweaty as horses after the longest, hottest day.

Spots of green and brown, brown and green, still hovered in his vision and Jeff felt Raven still inside of him, but softening. Raven's lips were swollen and slicked with saliva, and Jeff leaned down to kiss them again. Raven slowly responded, their kiss chaste and weary, the kiss of exhausted travelers, of soul searchers.

"Did that really just happen?" he panted. "The space and drums and time and love and...?"

Raven grinned widely, and kissed Jeff again as an answer. As he pulled away, he reached up to brush a blue strand from Jeff's sweet face.

"I told you, the stronger the salvia is, the farther you go. Do you regret it?"

Jeff blinked.

"Fuck no!"

**-_-_-_- Reviews greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**

Want to get in on this? Just message me (don't leave a comment, I don't think we're allowed to do that anymore) with whom you want to see Raven with next... and you should probably include who tops/bottoms... next up is TakerxRaven for Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, but I always need more suggestions!


	5. Cry Like a Bitch TakerxRaven

**Title: **Merely This, and Nothing More**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating:** Guess.**  
Summary:** I realized that there is not nearly enough Raven loving, and what with the abundance of character-themed one-shot collections, I came to the only conclusion - that there should be a Raven one. Who do YOU want to see loving up on everyone's favorite birdman?

**Warning (for this chapter specifically): **Severely violent non-con. Like so bad that I almost feel bad for writing it... almost.

**Note: **Today's couple was brought to you by: Demoniac Bastard Scorpio.

**-_-_-_-**

Mark cracked his knuckles, his wrists, in boredom as he watched other wrestlers spar. Practice before the show, a couple hours of good beating where they could actually swear without getting a swift kick in the ass from Vince. It was one of his favorite times. Yeah, he liked the fans well enough, but he'd been in it long enough that the novelty had long worn off. The shit was too loud for him at this point, anyway.

"God damn," Glenn growled beside him, "Chris looks like such a little bitch with that pony tail, don't he? Fuck."

Mark shrugged, "You have a fetish for him." His mind was abruptly stolen as another man whirled out from the back, a blaze of red tartan fabric, black boots, tattooed skin...

"Like you don't get raging wood every fucking time Scott comes out," Glenn taunted back, seeing his brother's eyes eagerly devour the man below them swinging into the ring with little regard for the two currently sparring. He lounged back against the rope, watching them intently.

"So what if I fucking do, you have a problem you ugly son of a bitch?" Mark felt his anger rise, defensive although he wasn't sure why.

"Nope. I just think it's cute, little Mark having a little crush." In response, Mark snarled.

"Fuck you."

"I'll pass... I'm too busy working on Chris."

Mark rose to his feet, unable to discern the source of his anger but not particularly caring about that either. He walked down the few stairs to the floor, then backstage, heading for his locker room. Glenn was right to some degree; he did want to fuck Raven more than he could remember wanting anything. The man was just... perfect, from the way he applied his face paint to the sword inked across his chest to the kilts he wore to the exquisitely muscled calves and nondescript work boots.

Letting himself rest on the overstuffed sofa, Mark pulled his aching length from his pants and palmed it, leaning back to close his eyes as he began to stroke himself. Beautiful, perfect, handsome, sexy Raven. That wonderfully round ass. He could imagine how it would feel to be inside of that ass, giving Scott the god damn pounding of his life. Raking his nails down the tanned back to see dark blood well up... to taste it on his tongue, Scott unable to fight back due to being cuffed, spread for Mark to fuck as he saw fit...

He longed to fuck Raven raw, to make him beg and scream and sob in pain. Such a strong man, so sure of himself, so mother fucking arrogant. Tightening his grip around himself, Mark purred as he envisioned thoroughly taking Scott down a notice or twenty.

As his climax rushed through him, he made up his mind. He was going to own Scott in a way that no one else ever had, own him in a way that no one else ever would. Wiping the cum off his jeans, Mark tucked himself away and felt the malicious smile crawling across his face as he began to plan.

**-_-_-_-**

Scott rubbed his neck, sore and vaguely irritated. Whatever was up Edge's ass needed removed - his hits had been **way** too stiff tonight. He wanted a shower, to wash the sweaty makeup that lay tangy in his mouth. Ignoring the bustle of backstage as he usually did, he brushed away a few kids with backstage passes who wanted an autograph. A few short moments found him in the general locker room, opening his locker to grab his bag, and claiming a shower stall. Not caring about who was in there, not taking any note. Pretty typical, why should he give a sideways fuck about the others and their stupid antic?

He stripped quickly, turned the water on as hot as it went, and stepped under the scalding stream. A hiss escaped his lips at the heavenly sting of the water. He leaned his broad forehead against the tile, ice-cold compared to the boiling water sluicing over him, and just let his mind relax.

The usual noise of guys talking, yelling, fighting, all of that bullshit completely muted the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back, causing the metal rings to _schwing _against the steel rod. The background noise did not, however, prevent Scott from noticing the broad form pressing quickly against his back and thrusting him to the wall.

His hands went perpendicular to his body as curses spilled from his mouth.

"I'm not in the fucking mood for this horseshit!" he yelled, fairly certain it was Edge messing with him or one of the other jokesters. The body didn't back off though - it pressed against him harder and he felt warm breath on his ear.

"Well I **am **in the mood, Scott. But this is just a little appetizer, yeah?"

The voice was familiar...

"Mark?" his brow creased, confused. Mark had never been one to mess around before. Then he felt something very firm and thick brush against his ass and he realized two things: one, Mark was just as naked as he (not too out of the ordinary, it was a locker room after all), and two: Mark wanted to fuck him.

"Ohhh no," he said, squeezing his arms in so that he could turn and face the larger man, "No you don't, you fucking shit biscuit. Get the fuck offa me." He placed his palms against the broad chest, pushing, but Mark didn't budge. His wet hair was plastered to the sides of his face, a positively evil grin on his lips.

"Yes I do," he replied, and quickly wrapped a huge hand around Scott's throat and began to choke him. Raven began to kick, punch, scratch, whatever he could do as his body fought for air, but it was like the blows didn't even touch Mark. As if Raven wasn't much stronger than a light breeze, he gathered the man's hands in one of his own and pinned his wrists above his head. Raven couldn't believe he was that strong and spit angrily.

Mark just leaned forward, sealing his lips over Raven's before unceremoniously pushing his tongue into the unwilling mouth.

Scott gagged and bit down hard.

But Mark didn't scream, instead it sounded like... laughter. Scott's eyes widened and his struggles renewed. The fucker... was _laughing_ at him. Scott was all for sadistic tendencies, he loved beating the shit out of people in the ring and he loved having the shit beat out of him, but he was NOT submissive during sex by any means.

Not to mention - men didn't fuck him. Sure, sometimes he put his dick in one of the guys, but no one dicked him. Scott wasn't a bitch.

He drew in a shuddering breath as he was allowed to breathe, Mark's lips removed from his and leaving a bloody trail in their wake.

"Bad Scott, biting me like that..." he murmured, licking his lips.

"Get the fuck out of here," Scott growled, not liking the fact that Mark's erection was grinding against his belly, not liking anything about this situation. The hand not holding his wrists moved from his shoulders and tangled in his hair, holding him still as Mark kissed him again. Scott brought his knee up to nail Mark in his jewels, but Mark must have known he'd do that because instantly the hand that had been in his hair caught his knee and pushed his leg back down.

"I'll see you again soon, Scotty," Mark breathed as he pulled away once more. His fingers weaved into Raven's hair on last time and, with a loud _thunk_, he slammed the other man's head into the tile.

As Raven's mind swirled and closed, the floor rushing to greet him, he saw Mark leave, a smile on his face.

_You son of a bitch..._

**-_-_-_-**

"Hey, asshole."

"Hmm?"

"You want to help me?"

"With what? Your crush?"

"Yeah."

"... Of fucking course I do. Brother, I thought you'd never ask."

**-_-_-_-**

After that, though, Scott hardly saw Mark. It was like Mark had just disappeared. He wasn't backstage, wasn't on the shows. He heard something about Mark helping down in FCW because he had injured his knee again but didn't want to go on full leave. Good enough for Scott, he really didn't want to deal with Mark again. It had made him a little nervous, how strong the bigger man was. He knew that Mark was strong, but... damn.

He never told anyone about the shower incident from that night.

They had just finished a show in Oregon, and Tommy wanted to go out for some drinks. Raven went with him, he usually did. Tommy was his bar buddy. Knocking back good alcohol, looking at the pretty women flocking Tommy and a few on Raven himself, neither of them noticed the moderately-attractive girl who kept slipping tiny white tablets into Raven's drink as she wiggled over to Tommy. She was nothing special, and that's why she fit in perfectly.

Both men kept knocking drinks back, until Raven realized just how tired and drunk he really was.

"Hey, Tom... I'm... gonna go back to my room, a'right?" he slurred, looking at his friend who wasn't even half as drunk as he.

"Damn, you sure? You're never done this fast..." Tommy replied, raising a slight eyebrow.

"Yeah well I've just... uh... been feeling weird... lately."

"Come on honey," the average girl suddenly cooed into Raven's ear, "Let's go back to your room."

Neither of them questioned how she knew where to take him - ring rats were omnipotent like that.

She got a cab and took the drunken, drugged man back to his room. On the way there, he had passed out, allowing her to take his room card and set up some other things as well. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"You poor son of a bitch," she whispered, her voice full of guilt but her eyes aflame with mirth. She yanked his wallet out of his back pocket and left.

**-_-_-_-**

Raven came to consciousness like a body floating to the surface after being under for too long. He sputtered, drawing breath in big gulps, and feeling way too warm. He struggled, opening his eyes slowly. He was in the hotel. Okay, he could take that. He could remember drinking with Tommy and... that was it.

He must have gotten fucking smashed for a hangover this bad. He rolled over - but he couldn't roll over. Brow furrowing, raised his arms - but he couldn't move them.

What the fuck?

Quickly he understood that he was tied up, his arms above his head. He couldn't even feel his arms, actually... they were numb. The bonds were tight, then.

"Fuck..." he grumbled, not noticing that he had actually said anything.

"Well good evening Sleeping Beauty," the menacing voice came from the other side of the room, and Raven's head snapped up. His eyes widened, and he tried to pull his legs to his chest - but they were bound also.

"You asshole..." Raven was so full of rage that he could not get the words out, spitting and glaring at the looming Mark who now stood over Raven's bed. He leaned down, cupping Raven's face in his huge hand and forcing them to make eye contact.

"I told you, honey... that night two months ago? That was an appetizer. Tonight will be the main course." Mark's whole body thrummed at the anger in Scott's eyes, slightly clouded by the drugs still in his system. Glenn's own little concoction, a blend of barbiturates and rohypnol that could knock out an elephant.

Or a raven.

He stroked that angular face, leaning in closer to capture Raven's lips. He savored them hungrily, carefully avoiding each click of Raven's teeth.

"Now now," he shook his head as he pulled away, reaching for something out of Raven's view, "We can't have that." He thrust the cold metal bit into the back of Raven's mouth, strapping it around his head, causing the victim to bellow in response. Again Mark crashed their lips together, but now that Raven couldn't bite, he was free to explore the warm mouth as he saw fit.

Ignoring the sharp tang of metal, Mark used his tongue to fully explore Scott's mouth, grunting in pleasure as he tasted his captive. Swinging up, he straddled the prone body and ground his erection into Raven's crotch.

Scott lay there, unable to move, unable to bite, unable to do a god damn thing but allow Mark to basically tongue-fuck his mouth. He was fuming, his face bright red and his whole body coiled in disgust. He could feel the other man's arousal hard against his own genitals, and he just wanted to vomit.

Pulling away and panting heavily, Mark grinned maliciously down at the brown-eyed man, "I can't even wait, Scott... I've been planning this for so long." Raven tried to answer, but the bit in his mouth caused his words to come out garbled and thick. Mark laughed.

"What's it like to be completely helpless?" he asked, running a hand down the black t-shirt and sliding up under it to feel the warm belly. He pulled the shirt up to reveal the defined chest, the dusky nipples, and felt his desire surge. He wanted to demolish Raven so badly.

He traced a thick finger on the sword tattooed on Scott's chest, keeping his eyes on the beautiful one's face. Those eyes were full of fiery hate, and Mark fucking loved it.

"I'm gonna make you cry like a bitch," he whispered.

"Uck yoo," was Raven's garbed reply.

Mark reached over again, and when his hand returned into view Scott saw that the dead man had a large, shiny box cutter. He slid the razor out, leaning down and cutting Scott's shirt off slowly, throwing the shredded material to his side.

Raven didn't move, didn't make a sound as Mark lay the blade to his flesh, dragging it slowly along the flushed skin. A fine red line was left in its wake, blood welling up finely and leaving a perfect trail. Mark ground his teeth, lowering his face to the wound to lick it gingerly. His saliva stung the fresh cuts, causing Scott to hiss slightly. The pain wasn't too bad though - definitely not as bad as what he had felt in the ring before.

Mark seemed to be simply enjoying the copper taste of Raven's blood, trailing the razor up and down and licking after it. The liquid was feeding his hunger and at the same time enflaming it.

He rose up again, setting the box cutter right at the edge of Raven's prominent tattoo.

Raven's eyes lit up.

_Don't you fucking dare._

With a mischievous grin, Mark traced the inked lines with the razor, watching red overwhelm the black. He groaned audibly at the sight.

Moving the razor and looking into Scott's eyes again, Mark resumed creating fine, intricate patterns over the muscled chest. He started to increase the pressure on the knife, each incision going deeper. Finally he was rewarded by a low whine from his victim. Mark felt his cock pulse at the sound, and pressed even harder. Nothing.

_Little bitch._

He lifted the knife to his lips, licking the drops of blood clinging to the steel. He was careful not to cut himself, and as he set the blade down he got up off Raven and stood. Again he reached over to the other bed. Now he had a small, black leather whip. Raven saw it glint in the faint light, and saw the metal tips on the end of each string.

His breath hitched as Mark raised it, and there was an audible _clink_ as he tried to grind his teeth together when it was brought mightily down onto his already abused chest. Fire shot through him like out of a gun and he somehow managed to stay silent. He wasn't going to let this sick fuck get any pleasure from his cries, not if he could help it...

The metal tips tore open small puncture wounds where they landed, bloodying Raven further and worsening a few of the previous wounds. Mark trailed the whip up and down Raven's chest, over his kilt, down his legs. Then, he lashed Raven's chest again. Once. Twice. Still no sound from his victim, so he cranked his arm back and let it fly.

The scream that resulted sounded like music. Pure, beautiful music to Mark's ears. His cock pulsed and he hit the bitch again, just as hard. Another scream. There was a continuous _clinkclink_ now, as Raven was desperately trying to grind his teeth to numb the pain. Unfortunately for him, the bit was in the way.

Mark whipped Scott mercilessly until nearly his whole body was flecked with blood, his skin covered in welts and bright pink. Finally, it seemed that Mark was done with that toy - he tossed it aside and leaned down to kiss his little bitch. His mouth tasty bloody - he had bit down on his tongue at some point to try and escape the pain.

Kissing him deeply, thoroughly, Mark unbuttoned the tartan kilt, pulling it down the strong legs. He broke the kiss, standing so that he could render Scott completely nude.

"Sop," Raven growled, "Marg, sop."

"Shut up bitch," Mark replied, pulling the boxer briefs down to reveal Scott's genitals. A flaccid member nestled in a trimmed nest of dark brown curls. Grinning to himself, he moved down and unlaced the thick boots, pulling them off easily. Then the socks. Glancing at the kilt and underwear and realizing that he wasn't going to be able to take them off without untying Raven's feet, Mark grabbed the knife again.

Raven growled angrily as his kilt was ripped off of him, his underwear following suit. Making an appreciative sound, Mark ran his hand up the muscled thigh, caressing the tight sack and groping the soft cock.

"Not gonna get hard for me, bitch?" he asked, looking up. Raven said nothing, simply glaring. Mark shrugged, "It don't matter... I'm gonna fuck you until you can't stand anyways..."

Scott couldn't help the fear that he felt when he heard that. He hadn't wanted to face it before, he still didn't, but it looked like he had to. Mark was going to fuck him and there was shit he could do about it. He had been pulling on his bonds this entire time, but they were thick leather and chain - enough to restrain four of him. He was fucked, in every single way.

When he came back to his senses, he wanted to vomit. Mark was standing there, watching him in his bloody and naked glory, with his cock out. Jerking himself. When he noticed Scott looking at him, he smiled.

"Like what you see?" he asked. No, actually, Raven did not. That... _thing_... hanging out of Mark's pants was fucking enormous.

_God this is gonna fucking hurt._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a mighty hand slapped him across the face, sending him reeling. Scott literally saw stars, grunting in pain and barely noticing that Mark was moving him around. When he finally stopped spinning, he noticed that his legs had been... lifted up and re-chained. So he was completely spread open for the other man to take as he saw fit.

_Shit. Shitshitshit._

"Little Raven," Mark rumbled, the bed sinking under his weight as he settled between Raven's spread legs, "Little Raven gonna get fucked by the Undertaker... I bet you're an ass virgin, ain't ya?"

Scott refused to look at him, causing him to cackle, "You are! Well guess what, buddy... I'm about to pop your arrogant cherry and there ain't fuck-all you can do about it. You ready?" He had been jerking himself the whole time, and his hand left his shaft to delve between Scott's legs.

Scott's back arched up as a dry finger wormed insistently into him, vaguely painful but nothing as bad as his chest. Mark groaned and leaned down, spitting onto the virgin entrance before thrusting in a second finger. The low grunt made his head soar, and he fingered the captive man roughly. His cock seemed to get harder with each passing minute, and he didn't know if he'd be able to keep himself in control... oh wait, who fucking cared? Like Scott would tell anyone...

"Hey Glenn, throw me the lube," Mark said and Raven's eyes practically flew out of his head as Glenn came from the corner of the room. He had been sitting out of Raven's vision, quiet enough so that he hadn't noticed. The enormous male tossed a bottle of clear lube to Mark, who used it to slick up his pulsing erection. He lined it up with the quivering hole and grabbed Scott's chin, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Ready bitch?" he whispered. Raven said nothing, his eyes screaming contempt.

His whole body shaking with desire, Mark leaned in and thrust as hard as he could. Any resistance Raven had been putting up was instantly shattered, his whole body reacting as if it were being torn apart.

The long, gravelly scream that ripped from Scott's throat only incented Mark more and he immediately began to slam into the smaller man. Raven couldn't even believe the pain, his body breaking into a thousand pieces from the white-hot pain. God, it hurt, it felt like a fucking spear in his body, splitting him in two.

The cries turned Mark on further, not to mention the incredible tightness and the heat... God, Raven was so fucking hot on the inside, like a fire within him was burning. His thrusts were quick and strong; each wet smack of his balls against Raven's ass provoked him further.

Raven couldn't stop screaming. He just couldn't. The pain was so intense, the only way it could escape him was through his throat. He screamed and screamed and screamed and Mark fucking ate it all up. Scott knew he would have to kill the bastard once this was done.

Finally, Mark seemed to have had enough. With a forceful bellow louder than thunder, he shuddered and emptied himself into Raven's abused body. Raven had long since screamed himself hoarse, and was almost comatose from the pain. Pulling out from the broken man, Mark laughed bitterly at the arousing sight. He also had a surprise for Scott... he was still hard. It was a pretty common thing with him - he wouldn't go soft for another hour or so (or another orgasm).

"Hey, Glenn," he said, "Come here."

Scott made a pained sound as his arms were untied, and then his legs. Everything felt numb to him, and he barely realized it as he was lifted up. He didn't hear the words from the other two men, until -

"You ready for round two, bitch?" Mark. Scott cried out pathetically as he was entered again, his tender ass not even near ready for more abuse. He felt a hand roughly pulling at his head, and the bit was pulled from his mouth followed by a deluge of saliva - he had drooled a lot from having his mouth forced open like that.

The thrusts were slow, steady, and Raven realized that it wasn't Mark fucking him - it was Glenn. Even though he was facing Mark. He was being held up, against... against Glenn. He suddenly understood what was going on. Glenn was holding him up and fucking him. Mark was holding him up too, actually his legs were wrapped around Mark's waist.

"Wait..." he whispered, understanding too fast what was about to happen, "No!" His hands were cuffed and hooked to something drilled into the ceiling, so he couldn't use his hands. He realized this too late, and then -

Scott wailed, absolutely bawled with the last of his voice as Mark joined his brother in Scott's stretched body. The pain was too much, white out against every nerve ending, and Scott knew nothing but pure agony as he was violated this second time.

Each anguish cry that came from the birdman's throat served to turn both men on further, holding Raven still so that they could both fuck him.

"He is so fucking goddamn tight," Glenn's hands were clutching Scott's hips so hard his knuckles were white, bouncing Scott up and down on both of their pulsing shafts.

"This was such a good idea..." Mark replied, losing himself in Raven's body once more, "Wasn't it, little bitch? Little bitch being raped by Kane and the Undertaker. I bet you secretly love it, too... don't ya, you little fucking faggot?"

Finally, Raven could take no more. With a rattling sob, tears began to course down his face.

"He's crying, Glenn! Little Raven is crying!" Mark announced with glee, and the sight of the pained man weeping was enough to make him... "Fuck, I'm gonna... come again..." Shouting his pleasure, Mark came for the second time, filling Raven with his seed before withdrawing. It didn't take Glenn long either and finally both men were done. Tossing Scott on the bed carelessly, they both admired the blood and cum spattered on his broken form.

Raven passed out almost immediately, not hearing them shower and talk to each other, gloating in what they had done, until, just before they were about to leave... Mark backhanded him and he woke up for a moment, just long enough to see those poisonous eyes and hear the words,

"Told you I was gonna make you cry like a bitch."

**-_-_-_- Reviews greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**

Want to get in on this? Just message me (don't leave a comment, I don't think we're allowed to do that anymore) with whom you want to see Raven with next... and you should probably include who tops/bottoms... next up is RavenxTheYoungBucks for my friend Chris from XBW, but I always need more suggestions!


End file.
